Mira's Plans
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Natsu is having a hard time deciding how He'll confess to Lucy. Why not use the ever-famous closet trick? But sometimes Mira plans to add a twist to them. Let's not forget that Happy is in on this too. Sorry from the crappy title and summary. But you know, I'm learning.


Once, Natsu had a hangnail, and NO. That's not how it started. Here's the real thing now. One day, Natsu was debating on how to confess to Lucy. Natsu knew nothing about how to. Happy cheerfully was giving him suggestions. "You could give her a fish!" Happy suggested, "Everyone loves fish!" Happy took out a fish and ate it.

'Maybe I should…." Natsu said as he thought deeply.

"I know!" Happy suddenly exclaimed, 'We could ask someone from experience! Like Bisca." Natsu said nothing.

"Well, that would be from a girl's prospective." Happy said doubtfully. Happy and Natsu thought some more.

"I know!" Happy exclaimed once again, "We could do the closet trick! Mira would also be glad to help." Happy flew over to Mira without Natsu's agreement. "Mira, We need to do the closet trick with Natsu and Lucy. Happy said to Mira. "Oh! Its about time!" Mira said, "I'll help you."

Happy turned around and said to Natsu, "Isn't that great Natsu? You get to be in the closet with Lucy. It's just like that time with Lucy and Gray in the Closet!"

Natsu dreaded to remember that hour when Lucy was stuck in a small closet with Gray. "Okay! Let's do this closet thing!" Natsu said, 'Its my turn to be in the closet."

"Okay! Let's follow through with a plan." Mira said as she clapped her hands together. "Aye sir!" Happy said cheerfully. "So," Mira said, "As usual, Happy will be a key part in our plan. Don't mess up on your part, Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy said. Natsu glared at Happy and said, "I you mess up, your gonna be dead." Happy turned pale.

"Okay, here's the plan.' Mira started to explain, " First, we get fairy tail drunk. And then I'll tell You and Lucy to go get something from the beer closet. Then Happy will lock you guys in!' Happy looked confused. 'Isn't that just like that Gray and Lucy experience?' Happy said, "I know that Natsu won't like that." Mira smiled "Oh, It'll be much different. In many ways." Mira said suspiciously., "Hey Natsu, can you go fight Gray or something? I have to talk to Happy privately." Natsu followed Mira's suggestion and punched Gray in the solar plexus. "Happy, come here a minute." Mira said to Happy as she went into a back room.

Happy followed Mira. "I have a special twist on the plan. Do you think you can help me?" Mira asked Happy.

"Aye sir." Happy said with a devious grin. "Okay," Mira said in a whisper, 'Once Lucy and Natsu are in the closet, you lead someone to the closet and open the door. Of course, Lucy and Natsu will most likely be doing something interesting. You can pick the person who will look in the closet. Anyone. In Fairy Tail or not."

Happy grinned. "I'll carry out this plan for sure." Happy said. Mira's smile faded. "But, if you tell anyone about this plan, you know what's coming to you.' Mira said seriously.

" I'll keep it a secret." Happy promised. "Alright!" Mira said, "Its time to make preparations!" Mira and Happy went outside the back room. Happy at the head of the room. He looked over everyone. "Who should I pick?' He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he knew exactly who. It was someone who was awkward with love and always mixed it up with her own life. She also easily took things in the wrong way. This person was Erza. Happy smiled deviously. "This going to be a good night. "He said to himself.

Later that night, everyone was drunk and hanging out at fairy tail. Natsu was talking with Happy. 'Lucy, could you and Natsu get a book from the book closet?" Mira asked Lucy, 'Oh ya, and not the master's magazine closet. The closet that Levy usually goes into." Lucy looked up from her orange juice. "Oh okay." She replied, 'Come on Natsu." Natsu realized that it was time. He dismounted his bar stool and followed Lucy to the book closet. The closet really needed dusting and smelled of old men. "What book did Mira need again?" Lucy asked Natsu as she browsed through the books. "Probably a book on mixing a martini or something." Natsu said carelessly. Meanwhile, Happy sneaked up on them. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Lucy turned around and stared at the door. She went up to it and tried to open it. Of course, it didn't open.

Happy flew over to Mira. 'Mira! I did it!" Happy announced to Mira. "Oh that's great!" Mira said happily, "Their going to have wonderful children!"

Inside the closet, Natsu and Lucy were both blushing.

"This is the second time I've been stuck in a closet with a guy." Lucy thought, "I'd rather have Natsu than Gray, though." Lucy realized what she just thought. She was almost please with herself.

"Lucy…. I ….want to tell you that I." Natsu stammered out of the blue. Lucy froze and blush scarlet red. 'Wait, it might be just like that time when he only wanted to dig a hole!" Lucy quickly reassured herself. " Lucy.. I … lo.." Natsu stammered. Lucy braced herself. She took a deep breath and kissed Natsu. Natsu was too stunned to say anything. Lucy realized what she was doing, but she didn't stop.

Meanwhile, Happy was watching them from a secret peep hole. He went to get Erza. Happy flew into the main room.

"Erza! There's something like reality cool in the book closet." Happy said . Erza stood up from her chair. "Wha is it?" she asked Happy. Happy smiled. "You have to come see!' Happy leaned over to Mira and whispered to her, "Its time to start the fun!' Mira smiled. Erza followed Happy down the hall.

Happy stopped at the book closet. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Erza stood stone still and locked her eyes on Natsu and Lucy making out. Erza blushed the color of her hair. Lucy saw Erza and Quickly sat up. She was also blushing scarlet red." What…are you…..doing.?" Erza stammered. Natsu saw Erza and blushed bright red. 'You saw nothing!" Lucy managed to say to Erza. Natsu looked at Happy with a face that told Happy that he dug his own grave. Happy turned pale. "I'm going to go tell tha master something" Erza stammered as she stiffly went down the hall. "No! Erza come back here! Lucy said as she got up,

"Don't tell him!" Lucy chased after Erza. Happy was about to leave when Natsu said, " Happy, I believe we have something to discus." Happy froze and turned pale.

Screams of Happy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
